Obelisk the Tormentor
Obelisk the Tormentor (A.k.a. Giant Divine Soldier of Obelisk or The God of the Obelisk) is one of the three Egyptian God Cards and was formerly one of Kaiba's signature cards in Yu-Gi-Oh. Death Battle Info Both Formats *Divine (God) Attribute. *Divine Beast (Egyptian God or God) Type. *Level 10 *4000 ATK / 4000 DEF *Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. *This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. *Can be tributed alongside Slifer and Ra to summon Horakhty, the Creator God of Light. Anime/Manga *During your Main Phase, you can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and attack the opponent directly. **This is technically not an attack and so is unaffected by cards involving Attacking: like Mirror Force. *During your or your opponent's Battle Phase you can Tribute 2 monsters to make this card's attack become ∞ (Infinite) for one attack only. https://youtu.be/BKTcorgMlrs **When combined with Ra and Slifer: this attack is called Titan Firestorm *When this card is Summoned, cards and effects of Spell/Trap/non-DIVINE Monster Cards cannot be activated. *Spell/Monster Cards effects affect this card only until the End Phase but this card cannot be destroyed or sent to the Hand due to Spell/Monster Cards effects (except the effect from The Winged Dragon of Ra.) *Trap Cards cannot affect this card directly except for altering the Attack/Defense of this card or for preventing this card from attacking only until the End Phase. *While face-up on the field, this card is also Warrior-Type. *Control of this card cannot switch. *Cards cannot be equipped to this card. *During the End Phase when this card is Special Summoned, return this card to where this card was Special Summoned except if it was from your Hand. *If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when an opponent's monster declares an attack, that attack would target this card instead. If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when the monster(s) on your side of the field would be affected by a card effect, that effect will affect this card instead. *Your opponent cannot Tribute this card. *Battle position can be changed when Normal Summoned. *Only 'chosen duelists' can use this card: primarily those linked to Ancient Egypt. OCG *When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. *Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. *Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. *You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. Feats *Defeated Theinen the Great Sphinx. *Was able to stalemate with The Wicked Avatar: whose power is to have 100 more ATK than any other monster. This is because Obelisk's infinite ATK could only be matched, not surpassed. Faults Both Formats *As absurd as Obelisk's 4000 ATK is; he can still be overpowered and defeated in battle (Assuming he's not using his effects). Anime/Manga Only *Even with infinite ATK, Obelisk can still be destroyed if he stalemates with another monster of infinite power; as seen with The Wicked Avatar. *Ra and The Wicked Avatar are considered to be a higher tier of god than Obelisk and so are invincible to Obelisk's power and effects (Unless Obelisk is powered-up by Divine Evolution). TCG Only *Cannot use its effect during the opponent's turn. *Monsters that are immune to being destroyed by card effects are thus unaffected by Obelisk's effect. *Is still affected by card effects that don't target. *Cannot attack after using its effect. Failures *Overpowered by Zorc Necrophades; even when assisted by Slifer and Ra. *Almost overpowered by The Great Leviathan; even when assisted by Slifer and Ra. Trivia *Obelisk's power was so impressive that it made Yugi's Kuriboh stunned with awe. http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/karedannsyaku/imgs/0/1/01dd6a00.jpg Gallery ObelisktheTormentor-TF04-JP-VG.jpg |Obelisk's first design ObelisktheTormentor-TF04-JP-VG-2.png|Obelisk's second design ObelisktheTormentor-OW-2.png |Obelisk's third design ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png|Obelisk using his effect to gain Infinite ATK in the anime MOV Obelisk x Slifer and Ra.jpg |Obelisk using his effect with Ra and Slifer: Titan Firestorm ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Anime-MOV3-NC.png|Obelisk's redesign in the anime Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Gods Category:Kaiju